It has conventionally been proposed for one type of display device to have a backlight that emits blue light, a liquid crystal panel, and a phosphor substrate. This phosphor substrate has phosphors that absorb blue light and emit red light and phosphors that absorb blue light and emit green light. Blue light is displayed by passing through a blue color filter, but the light source is originally blue, and thus there is almost no light loss due to the blue color filter. Therefore, the light loss due to absorption by the color filter is eliminated and light use efficiency is improved.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-66437 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which a reflective plate is provided on side faces of phosphors disposed on a front plate in a liquid crystal display device in order to improve efficiency by retrieving light from the phosphors. The configuration described in Patent Document 1 is shown in FIG. 32. A red phosphor pattern 3r, a green phosphor pattern 3g, and a diffusion layer 3b are formed on one surface of a transparent substrate 1. A light shutter 42 is disposed so as to overlap this surface.